My Gift and My Curse
by RazielCullen3
Summary: Malik has tried every day to stay strong and not let what society says affect him. With the Demoniacs on the loose and his one friend abandoning him what cna he do when faced with bullies, pain, and lonliness? J/M SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Gorgeous Nightmare – Escape the Fate**

Malik wanted so much to be a part of the community he lived in. Nothing he seemed to do allowed the others to look past the fact that he was an outsider. Amanda was the only one who seemed to see how much pain he was in even though he hid it most days. Friends had become enemies as they grew older and the others could see that he wasn't from Germany.

"Demoniac" the one term that he was labeled that didn't really affect him as much as it should. He knew that if he truly was a Demoniac he would be able to change things. He wouldn't be the weak child that he was now. No longer would he have to be subjected to the hate and torment that he experienced. He would use the power to show them their place.

"Hurry up Malik or you're going to be late!" Amanda called startling him from his thoughts as he heard her bustling around in the living room.

"I'm hurrying" He called back.

Amanda was always gone with the XAT to stop the Demoniac outbreaks from getting worse and he could tell that it was taking its toll on her. The woman that he loved as a sister was becoming more and more tired, never getting any rest and always being out in the line of fire. Every time he had seen her recently the bags under her eyes had worsened and dark bruises from random scars covered her body.

Running out the door and down the street the teen let out a curse as he realized that he had left his lunch on the counter and would go hungry today once again. He didn't really mind it, but it gave the bullies he hated another excuse to pick on him.

"Hey Johan!" Malik greeted running up to the other boy as they both reached the school entrance.

"Hey M-m-Malik" the other stuttered looking around nervously subtly making sure no one heard or saw him.

Smiling Malik opened the door to the school ignoring the sneer, whispers, and pointing fingers. He knew that there wasn't much he could do to change the cards that he had been dealt, but he would try his hardest to make Amanda proud. As much as it hurt that Johan didn't want to be seen with him the other boy had some understandable reasons.

MMMMM

"Look what we have here!" a voice taunted as Malik and Johan ate lunch outside beside the street.

Technically Johan was the only one eating but that was besides the point.

"Trash sitting next to the trash can…" Another bully spat earning laughs from the others.

"Maybe we should do our civil duty and put it away so that we don't pollute the environment" Said another as two grabbed Malik lifting him up off of the ground.

Panic filled the boy as they began to lift him higher, but if he struggled they would hurt him even more. Closing his eyes and accepting the fact that once again he was being taken advantage of the teen never noticed that he has stopped moving.

"Put him down…" A cold masculine voice ordered startling him out of his thoughts.

A man dressed in dark blue sat astride an equally blue motorcycle. He had long dark black hair, that also had a bluish tint to it, and glacial blue eyes that spelled dread for anyone who crossed him. The most prominent feature was the scar stretching across his right eye that looked like a lightning bolt.

"Fine!" One of the bullies growled dropping him instantly.

"Don't think we won't remember this demon!" The other hissed in his ear before harshly throwing him to the ground and taking off with the others.

"Are you alright?" The man asked from where he was still sitting.

"Uh….yeah thanks, what's your name?" Malik asked.

"Joseph" And with that the man took off down the street on his bike leaving the confused teen alone.

It seemed that Johan had run as the others were occupied with him and he was glad that only one of them had to put up with the jerks. All the way home Malik couldn't forget the man that had helped him. The guy obviously wasn't a local from the way that he had defended the "demon boy" and that only added to the mystery that was "Joseph".

MMMMM

Another week had gone by with little problems from the bullies. They were obviously scared that Joseph would show up any moment and didn't want to be on the receiving end of the man's rage. The problem was that Malik hadn't seen the man since the incident. His other issue was the Johan was slowly pulling away from him. None of the calls he had made to the other teen had been answered and Amanda had been gone more and more from the increasing amount of Amalgam sightings. He didn't even think that she had been home all week.

After school left out there was nothing to do but head back to the empty apartment that he shared with his sister. All the way home Malik couldn't forget the man that had helped him. The guy obviously wasn't a local from the way that he had defended the "demon boy" and that only added to the mystery that was "Joseph".

Just before reaching the street he lived on the squeal of tires followed by gun shots reached his ears. It was another sighting of the real demoniacs and was probably the one with the bike known as "Blue" the teen thought and kept walking till a crash sounded right behind him. There on the ground bleeding and broken lay the amalgam known as Blue. Jerking back in surprise as a bright light filled the ally Malik froze as what had once been Blue was now Joseph himself. 

**Raz here. This is a new fic that I started after falling in love with the anime on netflicks. It obviously isn't yaoi in the real one, but the Malik/Joseph interactions made me super horny for obvious reasons. I am also working on chapters for the V/H and my R/H fics so don't worry they should be out around Tuesday or sooner depending on how much time I can spend away from my family without them noticing.**

**Review Please!**

**Luv Razzie**


	2. Chapter 2

Special Notice!

So I've been gone for a long while and I've become really super busy with college and my summer work. Recently some people that were super important to me were in a fatal car wreck so I've kinda been having a hard time finding the drive and time to write. I don't know when I'll be back to write so until further notice all of my stories are on hold. I will be back and please don't lose hope. I'll try and update everything by the end of the year fer sure.

RAZZ


End file.
